A reincarnation, A confusion, A dream
by Sango-chan94549
Summary: IYHP Odd letters arrive at Kagome's house that are also for Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Soon after, they are headed to London...What will happen next? I promise I will update soon! I have writers block!
1. The arrival of the letters

Disclaimer: Hi!!!! *waves hand high above head* I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.. I just kinda borrowed *cough, cough* them.. Hehehe. Enjoy!!!! If you don't like it.. ALL FLAMES ACCEPTED!!!! *big smile*  
  
P.S. If you want something to happen in this fic, put it in a review. I promise to put it in there somehow!!!  
  
And if you see this: ~ before and after a sentence, it is spoken in Japanese.  
  
Chapter One: The arrival of the letters.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Osuwari!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was now three feet under the ground.  
  
"What did you do that for, wench?!?!?!?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were watching, yet another fight. This one, however, lasted only for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm going home!!!!" She started for the well,  
  
"Kagome." Sango started kind-of sheepishly, "Do you think we can go with you? I am pretty sure if we all hold hands.or something like that.we can get to your time." Kagome turned to her friends and smiled kindly,  
  
"Sure. But, let's just hope it works.." They laughed a bit, until Inuyasha finally stood up.  
  
"Even if they make it, Kagome, your mother and grandfather would definitely think of this as nothing more than strange."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome shook her head and grabbed his hand, "Don't worry so much! I'm sure my mom will think it's ok!" he then nodded. So the group headed towards the enchanted well. When they got there, they held hands, except Inuyasha, who didn't need to, and jumped in. A dark blue light surrounded them. Sango and Miroku were amazed at the type of time travel. Once they arrived to their destination, the demon slayer and monk were dumbfounded.  
  
"I-I-is that w-what you d-do to g-get to y-your t-t-t-time,?!?!?!?" Miroku asked, rubbing his head. Sango held tight to her Hiraikotsu when she heard a noise coming from the well house.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" a young boy's voice called out.  
  
"Souta!" Kagome cried out. When she did, he looked down the well to see more than just his older sister.  
  
"K-Kagome." he stuttered, "W-w-w-who are t-they?!?!?"  
  
"I will tell you once we get out." And so, obviously, they climbed out of the well.  
  
"So. tell."  
  
"Fine." she looked over to her friends. They nodded, "They are my friends from the Sengoku Jidai, Sango, the demon slayer, also one of my close friends," she smiled," Miroku, the perverted monk," he looked hurt at the remark, but smiled, " and Kirara, the cat demon, Sango's pet and friend." Kirara meowed, "You already know Shippou and Dog-boy, there." Inuyasha frowned as the group laughed.  
  
"So, if I am correct, you are Souta?" Sango asked kindly.  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"Souta," Kagome stated, "Can you go tell mom that my friends are here?" he nodded and headed for the house.  
  
"What a nice little brother you have, Lady Kagome." Miroku said. She blushed a bit.  
  
'How about we go inside." Shippou said.  
  
"Yeah.." Inuyasha agreed, "But I'm in the mood for some ramen." They laughed once more, and headed for the kitchen. Miroku and Sango were looking around at the many different things that were there. They saw, and recognized the Go Shinboku tree and smiled.  
  
'So many things are different. Yet the same.' Miroku thought. Once they reached inside, Kagome's grandfather came up to them, and examined them.  
  
"So," he said, "These are the ones who she has been telling us about." He glanced at Miroku's right hand to see prayer beads, "Hmm.. So you are the cursed one, aren't you?"  
  
"Gramps." an annoyed Kagome said. Suddenly, they smelled something sweet from the kitchen. A woman came out of that room with a pot with the sweet smelling stew in it,  
  
"Oh." she said, and smiled, "Kagome, your home. And you brought your friends from there, too. Please, come in and have something to eat. I'm sure you all must be at least a little tired."  
  
"Guys," Kagome said, "this is my mom." They said their hellos and went into the dining room. While Miroku examined the so-called "television" which showed many strange people doing strange tricks, while Sango was looking at the flat, paper forms of Sango and her family.  
  
"Those are photos. We can take a picture of all of us for you, if you want." Kagome said quietly to Sango.  
  
"That would be nice." She replied.  
  
"Dinner is served!" Kagome's mom called out. The group headed back into the kitchen. When they did, they were surprised at the hoard of delicious looking food on the table. They were amazed.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi." Miroku said, dazzled by the wonderful meal placed before them, "You overdid yourself."  
  
"It was no problem at all.really." She laughed. So, they ate. When they finished, they decided to go clean up and get some rest.  
  
"It's a good thing you have a guest bedroom, Kagome." Sango said as she dried her hair.  
  
"Well," Kagome laughed, "then Miroku would either be sleeping on the couch or my floor!" They looked at each other and laughed once more.  
  
~*~  
  
"At least you have a place to stay, Miroku." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Well, this room has two beds. You can always stay in here. But you would prefer to sleep in a tree, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome, wake up." Her mother said, shaking her to wake up.  
  
"Wh-what?" she awoke to see all of her friends surrounding her with, oddly enough, owls on their shoulders, on Inuyasha's, two, "What are those?!?!?"  
  
"Owls." Shippou said happily to help out.  
  
"I know that. But, what are they doing here?"  
  
"Each of them had a letter tied to their leg." Sango stated.  
  
"And the person who sent this, seems to know we are here. Even which room we are in!" Miroku added.  
  
"Seriously?!?!?"  
  
"Yup." Inuyasha said. He took one of the owls off of his shoulder, and handed it to Kagome, "Here, this one was addressed to you." She took the owl, untied the letter, opened the letter, and read it.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" She screamed, causing Inuyasha and Shippou to cover their ears and Kirara to flinch, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!?!?!?" The others decided to open their letters. They reacted in the same way.except quieter.  
  
"Why do they need us to go?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sango replied.  
  
"I guess we need to go shopping for regular clothes then." Kagome said. They nodded.  
  
"Sango," Mrs. Higurashi said, "you can use a pair of Kagome's clothes to wear while you are out. And Inuyasha and Miroku can use some of your father's old clothes. You know, you don't want to direct attention to yourself." They all nodded, except Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh."  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think they will actually come, Prof. Dumbledore?" another professor asked.  
  
"I'm sure they will, Prof. McGonagall. I'm very sure."  
  
"If you're sure." she mumbled. She started to leave the room with a few books in hand. Right before she left, she turned around, "But what about the other girl?"  
  
"I am really not sure." And so, she left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't you think this shows a little too much?" Sango asked after she put on one of Kagome's dresses.  
  
"You look good in it, Sango. Believe me, in my time, this is what most all of the girls wear."  
  
"If you're sure." The two girls walked outside of Kagome's bedroom to see an almost modern day Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku was wearing a black tee shirt and jeans, while Inuyasha wore a red shirt with a leather jacket and jeans.  
  
"Wow." Kagome said, "Inuyasha, you look like you were born here!!! You too, Miroku!!!"  
  
"Thank you, Lady Kagome." Miroku replied.  
  
"First thing's first, Miroku. No asking your 'question' and stop with the 'Lady' thing. No one says that anymore. Inuyasha, you're fine." Sango giggled at Miroku's expression.  
  
"My, Sango, don't you look just beautiful." She turned bright red at the statement.  
  
"Come on, guys, let's go. Shippou and Kirara are gonna stay here and entertain Souta."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
*THWUMP*  
  
"Let's go." And so they left.  
  
~*~  
  
After they finished shopping, they each bought a suitcase for their long trip.  
  
"I guess that's all of the normal stuff we need." Kagome muttered, but everyone heard.  
  
"Now all we have to do is go to this London place and go to the shopping center there, and go to this place."  
  
"Since we are only staying one day here, we should get back to your house, Kagome." Miroku said.  
  
"Kagome?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Hojo? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was just around and I saw you with these people. By the way.who are they?" Kagome started blushing so badly that she couldn't talk, so Sango stepped in,  
  
"My brother and I," she grabbed Miroku by the arm, "are here with our friend," she pointed to Inuyasha, "to visit our cousin, Kagome." Kagome sighed in relief of how clever Sango's plan was.  
  
"Oh.so that's it." Hojo said, "Where are you guys going?" Kagome realized that her friends were still holding onto the suitcases they bought. She still couldn't speak and now, the same for Sango. Inuyasha just won't talk to a human1ike Hojo; so, it was Miroku's turn to talk,  
  
"Well, we are all going to a private school in London. So. we decided to come with Kagome shopping, because of her constant illnesses." He got a nice, hard hit on the back of the head from Sango.  
  
"Kagome, are you really going to London?" Hojo asked, not quite believing Miroku's statement.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Then your cousins should take very good care of you."  
  
"I'm sure they will."  
  
"Well." a now blushing Hojo said, "Do you know when you're coming back?"  
  
"I'm really not sure, Hojo." Kagome managed to speak, "But I know we are coming back for holidays and for summer."  
  
"Great!!!" Hojo spoke, "So, I'll see you this summer!?!?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok. Bye!!!" he waved to them and ran off into the crowd around them.  
  
"So, that was the boy named Hojo, who you told us he has a crush on you." Sango whispered into Kagome's ear. She blushed, and nodded.  
  
"Wench, let's just go to this 'airport' place after we finish packing." Inuyasha grumbled, "I just want to get this done as soon as possible, so I can get home and fight some demons."  
  
"And be with Kikyou?!?" Kagome was getting more and more angry by the minute with Inuyasha. So, Sango held Kagome back, and soon after they were headed back to the shrine. Once they arrived, Kagome and Sango rushed into their room, and started packing. Miroku and Inuyasha did the same, but in their room. After they were finished, they brought their luggage down to the front door. Kagome's mother helped getting them ready.  
  
"Is this all that you need?" she asked, while writing directions to the train station and the shopping center.  
  
"Yes mom." Kagome said sarcastically. She couldn't wait to leave the next day.  
  
"Well, here we go." her mom handed her the sheet of paper, "That should do it."  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay here last night." Sango bowed gracefully.  
  
"No problem at all, Sango." She laughed, "We haven't had guests here for a while. And you should probably put your boomerang and Miroku's staff in a large box so people won't get suspicious."  
  
"Good idea." Miroku agreed, "And we will get them back once we get to this school." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome yawned, "Let's turn in for tonight. We are going to spend almost all day tomorrow on a plane."  
  
"What is a plane, exactly?" Shippou asked after he ran into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Well." she thought, "Just think of it as riding on Kirara, but inside her and you can see outside." The group laughed at the thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye mom! Bye Gramps! Bye Souta! We'll see you in the summer!!!" Kagome called out as they boarded the plane. Everyone except Kagome was amazed at the size of the plane. Inuyasha had a baseball cap over his ears, while Shippou had to have a hollow backpack with a whole in the back for him to hide his tail in.  
  
"Is this what we are going to London in?" Inuyasha asked sheepishly.  
  
"For the millionth time, YES." Kagome said, very annoyed.  
  
"I wonder how Kirara is doing?" Shippou asked as the plane started.  
  
"I'm sure she is fine, Shippou." Miroku replied.  
  
~*~  
  
After they landed, they started heading towards the shopping center was.  
  
"Let's see." Kagome muttered as she read the sheet, "We are supposed to go through this place called The Prancing Pony, go to the back and touch a few bricks in order to get there."  
  
"That sign has a picture of a horse prancing on it, would that be it?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I guess so." Kagome replied.  
  
"Kagome," Sango said a bit nervously, "don't people here speak English?"  
  
"That's why I used to take an English class at my old school." Kagome said cheerfully. That brought encouragement to the group. So, they entered the pub. They saw many different people here, but the strangest looking one looked like a type of small giant. He stood up, and started walking towards them,  
  
"Are you kids goin' to Hogwarts?" Inuyasha started growling at him being called a kid.  
  
~Yes. But could you direct us to Diagon Alley? ~ Sango said gracefully, but in Japanese.  
  
"Huh?" the man said, very confused, "Oh. you must be some of the Japanese students, huh?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome said in English, which made the man very confused, "My friends and I are going to Hogwarts, but we don't know where to go to get to Diagon Alley."  
  
"So.are you the only one who can speak English in your group?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Well, I guess we need' a put a translatin' spell on 'em."  
  
"A what?" she asked politely.  
  
"A translatin' spell. It'll allow them to speak both, English an' Japanese." He said gruffly, "It's very useful these days."  
  
"Oh, ok.let me just tell them first.By the way, what is your name?"  
  
"Hagrid. I'm the game-keeper and the care for magical creatures 'eacher at Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid."  
  
"No problem. Now, tell your friends before they get angry." She nodded her head.  
  
~What was that about, wench? ~ Inuyasha asked.  
  
~His name is Hagrid, and he works at Hogwarts. He's gonna put a spell on you guys, so you can speak English and Japanese. So, we can talk to each other privately in public. ~ Kagome replied.  
  
~Well, if we can understand English. ~ said a pondering Sango, who continued into her own thoughts.  
  
~So, what you are saying, Kagome, is that we need to be able to speak English at Hogwarts? ~ Miroku asked. He was still confused about the whole thing.  
  
~No duh, Miroku!!! ~ Inuyasha screamed. He wasn't too happy about coming, after all. Hagrid just watched them curiously, wanting to understand what the group in front of him was talking about.  
  
~Inuyasha, I will say 'it' until you reach you own time, if you don't cooperate!!!!!!!! ~ Kagome screamed. She turned to Hagrid, "They all agree. So how does this spell go?"  
  
"I'll do it." Hagrid said kindly, "But how 'bout we go outside to it."  
  
"Sure." She replied. So, everyone walked out the back door. He waved his umbrella at Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara.  
  
"Did it work?" Sango asked, oddly enough in English.  
  
"Yep." Replied a laughing Kagome.  
  
"Do you also need 'elp openen the wall?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Wall?" Miroku just kept getting more confused by the minute.  
  
"Miroku, just watch." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Now.let's see." Hagrid tapped about five different bricks on the wall. Once he finished, the bricks started separating. When they stopped, the bricks became an entryway into a large shopping center. The group was amazed. They saw many different shops, one which Kagome and Sango giggled. It was a broomstick shop with many small children admiring the few in the window.  
  
"Do you want me to show you the way 'round?" Hagrid wondered.  
  
"That would be fun!!!" Shippou cried out in joy. He hopped onto Hagrid's shoulder, which made the whole group, except Inuyasha laugh. He just wanted to keep quiet.  
  
"First, we need' a go to Gringotts." He said.  
  
"Gringotts is.?" Sango asked as she patted Kirara.  
  
"The wizarding bank. You can switch your money for wizarding money."  
  
"Oh.ok." So, they started heading for the bank. On the way, they saw a blonde- haired boy who was making fun of a curly, dirty- blonde- haired girl. The boy seemed to be smirking the whole time. While the girl looked like she was going to cry any second. Kagome and Sango glanced at each other and ran over to stop the boy.  
  
"Stop making fun of her!" Kagome yelled as she stepped right in front of the boy's face.  
  
"What did she do to you?" Sango stepped in. The boy smirked once more,  
  
"Well, who might you lovely girls be?" he asked. Kagome and Sango were caught short of words, when Inuyasha stepped in,  
  
"They are none of your business." He said, staying very calm. The boy turned to him,  
  
"Are you friends with Granger?!?" he seemed to get angry very easily.  
  
"Wh-" Kagome started to say,  
  
"Me." The girl said. Now the anger in her heart came up and was showed in her eyes, "Malfoy, just leave me ALONE!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. This caught Hagrid's attention,  
  
"Malfoy," he said, hovering over the boy, "leave Hermionie alone. You know what happened last time." Malfoy lowered his head, but when it rose again, there was a slight grin on his face. He turned to Hermionie,  
  
"I'll be seeing you in Hogwarts, Granger. As for you," he glared at Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and now Miroku and Shippou, "If you are going to Hogwarts, you'll regret it." He turned around and started leaving when Kagome called out,  
  
"Regret what?!?!? We've fought demons WAY bigger and stronger than you will ever be!!! I know.I can see you aura. And it is very small compared to Hermionie, here!!!" Malfoy slowly turned around,  
  
"Wh-what do y-you m-m-mean?!?" he said, about to explode with anger.  
  
"She's right you know." Miroku stated, with Sango slightly nodding, and Inuyasha smirking.  
  
"Kagome is a miko. But you wouldn't know about anything of the sort. Just like how you probably know nothing about demons." Hermionie turned to face her,  
  
"W-what do you mean by demons?" she asked, a bit frightened. Kagome shook her head,  
  
"We'll tell you later if you are going to Hogwarts." Hermionie nodded. By now, Malfoy was far away, whimpering in fear.  
  
"Umm.Hermionie?" Sango asked, blushing, "Would it be alright if you showed us around here?"  
  
"Cause, this is our first time here." Kagome continued. Hermionie smiled,  
  
"Sure.Harry and Ron aren't going to be here for a while."  
  
"Who are they?" Shippou asked, surprising Hermionie a lot.  
  
"W-w-what are you?" she asked in an adoring voice. She thought he was so cute.  
  
"He's a demon." Inuyasha grumbled with annoyance to the kit on his shoulder. Hermionie suddenly discovered his soft, fuzzy ears,  
  
"C-can I pet them?" Hermionie blushed.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"He means 'yes,' Hermionie." They giggled. Inuyasha was purring madly while his ears were being rubbed. Miroku and Shippou just stood there, being confused.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Shippou chanted happily. So, they headed towards the closest shop.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yay!!! The first chapter is done!!! Well.stay tuned for the next chapter:  
  
The shops, the friends, the train  
  
Don't miss it!!!! 


	2. The shops, the friends, and the train

Disclaimer: Hi again.... I'm now trying to see if I can borrow them longer...BUT I STILL DON'T OWN THEM!!! If I could make a wish, I would own them.... *ponders*  
  
REMEMBER: If you see this: ~ before and after a sentence, it is spoken in Japanese.  
  
Chapter two: The shops, the friends, and the train  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So.... Inuyasha is a half-demon?" Hermionie confirmed.  
  
"Yep. But his sword, that he never loses sight of," They glanced down to his waist. And, there was his sword, his hand on the sheath, "His father used one of his fangs to make it. But it only works for a half-demon who wants to protect humans."  
  
"Feh." They ignored him for being impolite.  
  
"I see...." Hermionie pondered once more. Then, she looked to Sango's shoulder, to see the two-tailed cat, Kirara, "So, then Kirara is a cat demon?"  
  
"Uh, huh." Kagome replied while Kirara leapt to her shoulder, and meowed. They headed for a small shop called Olivanders.  
  
"You can get your wands here." Hermionie pointed out. So they opened the door and walked inside. There, they saw isles and isles of thin, long boxes on shelves. A man walked out of one, and greeted them,  
  
"You're here to pick out wands, are you?"  
  
"Yes." Sango nodded politely. The man chuckled,  
  
"I'll start with you, young lady." She blushed. He came back a few minutes later with one of the many boxes, "Here," he gave the wand to Sango, "give it a wave." When she did, a blue light came streaming from the tip of it. Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou were amazed at the sight, "Well, bamboo and fire cat fur, twelve inches. Nice choice." Sango stepped back towards Kagome,  
  
"Your turn...." She giggled. Kagome sighed and stepped forward. The man left and came back with another box. He handed the wand to her and motioned her to wave it. When she did, all of the vases in the room burst.  
  
"No, not that one...." So, he went back and found a really dusty box, "Try this one."  
  
"Sure...." When she raised it, the wand acted just as Sango's.  
  
"Strange one that wand.... Rosewood, thirteen inches, with a touch of a priestess." Kagome looked closely at her wand, when she did, she saw a blue—pink aura surrounding it, then smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome gestured. He walked forward grumbling. The man, again, went in search for another box. He came back with a very old, and torn up box. Inuyasha took it, without saying a word, and it glowed.  
  
"Oak, ten inches, with a silver dog spirit hair." The group seemed a bit surprised, and Inuyasha's ears perked up. Miroku sighed, and stepped up to the plate. Yet again, the man came back with another box. Miroku gladly took out the wand, when he did, it also glowed with a brilliant light, "Another bamboo, twelve inches, but with air cat fur. All of you seem to have the strangest wands...." The man mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Thank you." Hermionie said, with the group (except Inuyasha) in unison. Then they left. While they were walking, two boys ran up to them. One had very bright red hair, and the other, dark brown.  
  
"Hermionie...." Said the brunette, "We've been looking all over for you!!!"  
  
"Sorry Harry." Hermionie said, trying not to giggle, "I was showing some new students around." The boys looked at the awkward group.  
  
"Hi." Kagome said, as usual, kindly, "I'm Kagome. And these are my friends: Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku."  
  
"Uh.... hi...." said a dazed Ron. Who was looking oddly at Sango. Hermionie shook her head,  
  
"Everyone, these are my friends, Harry and Ron."  
  
"Hi!!!" Shippou cheered as he jumped out from underneath Kagome's hair, which made Harry and Ron jump in surprisement, and Hermionie laugh.  
  
"W-W-Who's that???" Harry asked, unknowingly. Sango smiled,  
  
"That's Shippou. He's a kitsune pup."  
  
"A whatta, whatta?????" Ron was now almost falling to the ground in confusement.  
  
"What Sango-chan means is he is a fox demon. Kirara, Sango's pet, is also a demon," Kagome said, "and Inuyasha, there, is half dog-demon."  
  
"I thought demons were only fairy tales...." Harry pondered.  
  
"Well.... You see, I kinda unsealed Inuyasha from a tree. Then, after a while, we met up with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, here." Inuyasha smirked at the sight of the two, very confused boys, showing his teeth. A few people walking by glanced over and quickly walked away.  
  
"So, what you are saying is that there are demons where you come from?" Ron asked. Miroku nodded,  
  
"Pretty much—oof!" Sango had elbowed him in the chest. Knocking out the air in him.  
  
"Hermionie," Kagome said. She turned towards her friend. "I think we can take it from here. We'll meet you on the train, k?"  
  
"Sure. But don't get lost.... Hey, howabout we meet you outside the Prancing Pony?"  
  
"Sure!" they smiled, and their groups went their separate ways.  
  
"Her friends seem nice." Shippou commented.  
  
"And I'm surprised that houshi-sama didn't ask the 'question' too." Sango continued.  
  
"Sango...." Miroku said, pretending to be hurt, "How can you speak so ill of me?"  
  
"Well....it 'is' you." He pretended to be hurt again, but failed miserably and started laughing; the same with Sango. The others ended up with the same reaction. Even Inuyasha. After a while, Kagome looked at the map Hagrid had given her earlier,  
  
"I guess we should go and get our broomsticks, then...." So, they headed into a shop filled with broomsticks. The whole group found a liking to the newest brooms, Nimbus 2002s. After they bought hem, they wandered around buying their other essential items. Miroku glanced at his list, and saw one thing that they could get,  
  
"Kagome, it says that we can get either a cat, an owl, or a toad. How about we all get one."  
  
"I already have mine." Sango said while scratching Kirara behind the ear, making her purr. The girls giggled.  
  
"Sure.... And it's right over there too! I'll race ya!" and so, they raced each other to the shop. Without even trying, Inuyasha won, like usual. Then, they went inside, and everyone separated to find a pet to their liking. When they all met back with each other, Kagome was holding a small white owl with a blue-ish, gray oval on its forehead. Inuyasha had found another small owl, but the colors were opposite. Shippou had found a kitten, a tabby to be more exact, while Miroku found an ice cat, the exact opposite of Kirara. But his fur was a dark gray color with a silver diamond on his forehead and stripes on his paws and his two tails. Once everyone met up, Kirara and the ice cat started sniffing each other, and purred.  
  
"Sango," Miroku faced her now.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you name him for me?" She started blushing madly. He smiled.  
  
"I don't know what to name him now...." She mumbled, "Can I name him later?"  
  
"Sure." So, the two cats, one fire and one ice, leapt onto their owner's shoulders.  
  
"Kind of a good idea huh, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to him.  
  
"Feh." was his reply. She smiled at him as they started walking. Shippou was playing with his new beloved friend, (the tabby) Chototsu. They all started walking the way back to the pub, when Malfoy returned,  
  
"You will never get away with embarrassing me, girls!!!!!!" he screamed. Kirara and the ice cat jumped off Sango and Miroku's shoulders, hissed, and transformed. This made Malfoy shriek and jump backwards. Sango, Kagome, and Shippou got onto Kirara's back, (including Chototsu) while Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the ice cats. Then, they rose up into the sky, other witches and wizards watching in wonder of how they can make cats fly by using fire and ice. Malfoy was astonished. All he could do was stutter. He quickly shook off the bad feeling he had, grabbed his broom, and flew up towards them. He came up right next to them when,  
  
~He never gives up, does he? ~ Kagome asked, sighing. Sango then laughed,  
  
~Kagome, ~ Malfoy had no idea what was going on. He just floated there, trying to figure out the strange language, ~you have your bow and arrows with you, don't you? ~  
  
~Hai. ~ She replied. Kagome suddenly understood, and nodded once more. So, Kagome searched for her items.  
  
~Are you doing what I think your doing, Kagome? ~ Inuyasha grumbled excitedly.  
  
~Hai, again. ~ The whole group was smiling to the unexpecting Malfoy now. Kagome raised her bow and arrow, and shot, missing on purpose, but made him almost fall off of his broom.  
  
"W-W-W-What was-s t-t-that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he shrieked.  
  
"Oh.... Sorry...." Smirked Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean, Sorry?!?!?!?!?" he screamed, "That almost killed me!!!!!!!!" Kagome's smirk turned into a some-what frown.  
  
"I mean sorry that I didn't even use half of my power, BAKA!!!!!!!!!" Malfoy, who was still freaked out, flew back down to the ground, and ran, leaving a group of smiling girls and boys up in the air.  
  
"That did it." Miroku said, while patting the ice cat.  
  
"Hey, Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, Sango?"  
  
"Would Takkun be ok?"  
  
"For this guy?" Miroku pointed to his purring friend, "Sure." They smiled as the two cats landed near the pub.  
  
~*~  
  
"They should be here by now...." Hermionie said, tapping her foot.  
  
"Maybe they got lost." Ron suggested.  
  
"No," she replied, "Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara know my scent. They could trace my footsteps." They were sitting on a bench just outside the Prancing Pony. Harry was left in a trail in his own thoughts, while Hermionie and Ron pondered. Soon after, the door to the pub opened. And out came Kagome and her friends. Inuyasha, to hide his ears, wore a baseball cap that Souta had given him before they left; they walked over to them,  
  
"Shall we go?" Miroku asked, looking at Ron, who was staring oddly at Sango again, but chose finally to ignore it.  
  
"The train's gonna be leaving in about fifteen minutes. That's just enough walking time from here." Harry suggested. The rest nodded.  
  
"Did you get everything you need from there?" Hermionie stepped in. The nodding confirmed it, "Ok.... let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
~Man, why does everyone have to stare at me like that????? ~ Inuyasha screamed once they reached the door to the train station.  
  
~Well, your claws and nails might prove as a hint. ~ Shippou said. He used a cap to cover his ears, and a hallow backpack for his tail. Inuyasha growled, but was stopped by Kagome,  
  
~Inuyasha, I can say 'it' in English too, but it might hurt even more. ~ She seemed so calm saying this, that he stayed quiet for about five more minutes. Once they reached a brick sign that said on one side "Platform 9" and the other side "Platform 10"  
  
"Hermionie," Sango mumbled, "How are we supposed to go to Platform 9 3/4 if there is none?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Harry said casually, "You just walk into it, and it will transfer you to the platform." Both Ron and Hermionie nodded.  
  
"Ok...." Miroku wondered what type of spell was being used to seal the platform they were going to.  
  
"I'll go first, then." Hermionie stated. They watched her walk into the bricks, and disappeared. The group, except Harry and Ron, were astonished.  
  
"Kagome, your turn. Hermionie is waiting on the other side." Harry said, being extremely calm. She slowly nodded and was about to start, when Harry spoke, "It's best to start out in a run." She nodded once more, ran, and disappeared. After Kagome went, everyone else did.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow...." Shippou said, "This is a big train!!!"  
  
"Shippou, I'm glad you remembered this from your picture books!" praised Kagome, which made him very proud of himself.  
  
"Sango," Miroku said while looking at the train.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I wonder what they did with your Hiraikotsu and with my staff...."  
  
"We will get them when we reach Hogwarts."  
  
"If your sure...."  
  
"Very." She gave him a very kind smile, and started heading towards the train. The rest of the group decided to follow. Once they got inside, Hermionie and Ron said their goodbyes after telling them that they were prefects. Harry had to meet someone, so the group was on their own. While they were looking for an empty compartment, a girl bumped Inuyasha. She was their age. The girl looked up. She had long black hair, just above the ground. And her eyes were the brightest blue you could imagine and eye being. But in her left eye, there were four small amber flakes. And in her right eye, there were seven,  
  
"Gomen-ne...." she said, "Gomen...." And then she ran off.  
  
"She just spoke in Japanese, didn't she?" Miroku asked a bit dazed by her beauty.  
  
"Yah.... Yah, she did...." Kagome wondered about the girl. She seemed to be just as powerful as she was, maybe even more.  
  
"Let's just find a compartment before they are all filled." Inuyasha grunted. They started laughing as they walked down the narrow halls in the train. Once they found one, they picked seats. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou and Chototsu in one row, just because Shippou insisted to have his own seat. This caused Sango and Miroku to sit next to each other. This made Sango feel a bit uneasy because of his usual 'habits'.  
  
~*~(Ten minutes later)  
  
"BAKA!!! HOUSHI!!!! ECCHI!!!!!!"  
  
*WHAP*  
  
*THWUMP*  
  
*WHAP, WHAP, WHAP* He had made his 'move' on her, and she hit him with her bag.  
  
"Kagome, can I please sit next to you NOW???" Inuyasha did his "Feh" thing, and jumped up, to land in the seat next to Miroku.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." Sango said a bit relieved. Everyone noticed that she was blushing madly once again, but this time she did not notice it. Her blushing stopped when the door opened. They all turned to face the person entering. It was Hermionie.  
  
"You should get into your robes now, guys." They nodded and headed out. On their way over, they passed Malfoy. This time, he chose to ignore them.  
  
~*~  
  
"These are a bit strange, don't you think?" Sango asked after they were in their robes. They looked at them a bit, and walked out of the changing room, only to meet up with Harry and Ron, who were talking a few feet outside the boy's dressing room. Harry turned to them,  
  
"Hey! Uh... if you are looking for your friends, they are still in there." He pointed to the room. They laughed, but stopped when a silvery-white haired boy and a black haired boy with his hair pulled back, unlike the first, his was very short.  
  
"M-M-Miroku???" Sango said, admiring him. The same happened with Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you like it, Sango?" Miroku smiled. Sango turned around and started to run, blushing madly,  
  
"I need to ask Hermionie something! I'll see you back in the compartment!" and so, she disappeared into the train.  
  
"D-Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he asked, a bit confused.  
  
"No," Inuyasha replied, "you just embarrassed her. You should know that she does like you too, you know...."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said, hugging him, "I'm surprised that you would say something like that!!!"  
  
"Do you want a room?" Ron said, making them realize what she was doing. She blushed and let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in a state of total shock. So, Miroku poked him to see if he was ok.  
  
~*~  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"Oh.... I'm so sorry...." Sango said while helping a girl pick up here books. The girl looked up. She was the girl from before,  
  
"It's no problem, really."  
  
"Um...." Sango questioned, "Why did you say "Sorry" in Japanese?"  
  
"Well, I originally live in the far northern part of Tokyo."  
  
"Really?" Sango smiled, "I live in Japan too.... Just like my friends."  
  
"You know...." The girl commented, "You are actually the first person I've had a conversation with."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't think I would fit in very well here.... But when this blonde kid started hitting on me, I decided I wouldn't really talk to anybody, except in Japanese." She slightly started laughing, "But I've kinda failed at that, huh?" Now, they both laughed.  
  
"Say, what's your name?" Sango asked in between breaths.  
  
"Kotoko. Yours?"  
  
"I'm Sango. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Um...." Kotoko wondered, "Would you mind if I could stay in your compartment for the duration of the ride. The blonde boy and his friends took over mine,"  
  
"Sure. I'm sure my friends would love to meet you." They smiled at each other, when, a mew came from down the hall. It was Kirara, "Kirara, come here." She motioned. And Kirara obeyed.  
  
"Hey...." Kotoko said, admiring the beautiful coat of the fire cat, "Isn't she a demon?"  
  
"H-H-How did you k-know?" Sango asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"Uh......." Kotoko mumbled, "I live at a very small shrine, a type of demon shrine, if you will...." Sango nodded, "And I guess I learned about demons from there."  
  
"Oh...." Sango replied, "So then you would be a miko?" Kotoko nodded,  
  
"Uh, huh." And so, they dropped the subject, and started walking back to Inuyasha and the group, when, they ran into, again, Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want?" Sango growled, with Kirara helping. Kotoko walked up gracefully to him, turned, which made her hair slightly flip, and slapped him. So hard, that his cheek was a bit swollen.  
  
"That's what you get for hitting on me, pervert." Now, the area was silent.  
  
"Kotoko, he was the one?" Sango said, trying not to laugh at Malfoy's face.  
  
"Yep." She nodded, "And if he does it again...." She made what looked like a lightning bolt spark out of her right hand. Malfoy turned back and ran into his compartment. And so, they headed to the group, once more.  
  
"Hey, Kotoko," Sango wondered, "how can you make lightning come from your finger?" Kotoko looked slightly down to the ground,  
  
"Well, I grew up learning how to control elements. And now, I can control all of them. But please don't tell anyone!?!"  
  
"I promise." And then, Sango opened the door to one of the compartments. The room was filled with the smell of candy. Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, and Ron were gorging themselves of it, while Kagome and Hermionie talked, and Harry looked out of the window.  
  
"Guys." She said to get their attention, "This is Kotoko. She's gonna stay in our room until we get to Hogwarts."  
  
"Sure." Kagome replied kindly, "I'm Kagome, and these are Inuyasha," Kotoko slightly bowed, "Miroku, Harry, Ron, Hermionie, and Shippou."  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet all of you." She replied. Kagome motioned her to come and sit down. So, when she did, Shippou jumped to her shoulder and smiled. She kindly smiled back.  
  
~*~  
  
About ten minutes later they saw a small peek at the castle. When the train stopped, the doors opened, and the swarm of students and students-to-be crowded around Hagrid, who seemed to be giving instructions to the first years. Harry pointed to the carriages,  
  
"Let's get into one before they start getting crowded." Harry, Ron, and Hermionie started walking towards them, but the rest of the group stayed put. The three turned,  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermionie asked.  
  
"W-W-W-What a-are th-th-th-those?!?!?!??!?!?" Kagome shrieked.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry if I'm not that good at cliffies, but I had to put one there or the chapter WOULD NEVER STOP!!!! *ahem....* Hehehe Review, flame, or suggest please!  
  
Thank you to the following reviewers:  
  
animemistress419 an angel's heart Dark lil Hiei Jean McNeice  
  
BYZ!!! 


	3. The sorting and the Tour

Disclaimer: I only own Kotoko and a few upcoming characters in this fic..... Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter..... owell.......  
  
REMEMBER: If you see this: ~ before and after a sentence, it is spoken in Japanese  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermionie asked.  
  
"W-W-W-What a-are th-th-th-those?!?!?!??!?!?" Kagome shrieked.  
  
Chapter three: The sorting and the Tour ~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "Can you see them?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure we all can...." Sango mumbled.  
  
"Even me." Shippou said.  
  
"But how?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, you can just say that we have exterminated a few demons...." Kagome said trying not to cause more attention placed onto them.  
  
"Okay........" Ron sighed, "Let's just get in the carriages and go to Hogwarts. I'm starving!"  
  
"No, duh!" Hermionie exclaimed, "You always are!" Harry exhaled the oxygen he was storing in his lungs in an annoyed way,  
  
"Let's just go." And so, Harry, Ron, and Hermionie, without taking a moments notice, entered the carriage. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the group, however, hesitated a bit before entering and sitting down.  
  
"So," Sango started, "What were those things? Were they demons?"  
  
"No." Hermionie stated in her educational way, "They are called thestrals. We use them for transportation here."  
  
"It's kind of nice really." Ron agreed. Sango and Kagome glanced at each other, sighed, and then looked out the windows in unison.  
  
~*~  
  
Once they arrived at the castle, the group stepped out of the thestral- driven carriages, and headed towards the entryway to the castle. They spotted Hagrid right outside of the castle door, welcoming everyone and telling everyone which way to go. The group ran up to him,  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" everyone except Inuyasha said in unison.  
  
"Hiya." He replied. He spotted Kotoko in the group, "Kotoko, I see you 'ave met the other 'ransfer students." She nodded shyly, "Well, Professor Dumbledore told me to get all of you," he slightly pointed to everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermionie, "to go and be sorted with the 'irst years. But all 'o you will be the last ones."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled while crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid, for all of your help." Miroku bowed to him. In response, Hagrid chuckled,  
  
"Now go on. All o' ya." He shooed them away like he was brushing away a mouse with a broom, "I'll see you all in the Great Hall."  
  
"Okay." They all said in unison. And so, they entered the castle. Soon, both of the groups were facing each other,  
  
"Well," Hermionie said, "I guess we will see each other after you are sorted."  
  
"I just hope you get into Gryffindor." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Shippou asked curiously.  
  
"That's our house." Harry replied, "There are four: Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You don't want to get into Slytherin if you hate Malfoy."  
  
"Oh...." Miroku seemed so lost with what was going on.  
  
"Well," Hermionie said with encouragement, "Good luck to get into the same house. We'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye." They said together to each other. And so, they left. Inuyasha and the others walked over to where the first years were clumped. Many of them stared at the odd looking group. Shippou had to hide in Kagome's hair to not be noticed, Miroku kept his arms in the opposite sleeves to hide his right hand. For, people would find it strange that a guy was wearing beads. They also found Inuyasha strange. He was the only one in the group with silvery- white hair. And to top it off, he wore a baseball cap. They thought the group too strange to talk to, so they let them be. But, they were giving odd glances at the five people (A/N: cough, cough.). Suddenly, a woman in the slightly same robes that they wore and a witch's hat came out. She seemed to be a professor,  
  
"Good evening, everyone." She said, "I am Professor McGonagall. Once we enter the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses and be seated with the other students." And so, she opened the giant doors. All of the students walked in, amazed at the site. There were four huge tables stretching through the whole room. The group figured that they were the different houses. They all crowded between the two center tables, waiting for Professor Dumbledore's speech, and to be sorted. Suddenly, he stood up, smiled kindly, and begun his speech,  
  
"Welcome everyone. I am glad to see you all here. I must say that last year was quite an experience for the lot of you," Kagome and Sango looked at each other curiously. Kirara and Takkun both sat on their owners' shoulders, which made quite a distraction since pets were supposed to already be in the common rooms. But, he still continued, "but classes will be the same. Except for our new professors." The figures of the professors raised to his voice, "Professor Jooniper," a female teacher smiled and nodded, "will help teach flying lessons, Professor Squal," he stayed with his emotionless expression, but nodded, "and Professor Joll, who will be teaching a new class for the seventh years, Wandless Magic." She bowed in front of the students, and then sat down. Professor Dumbledore continued with his speech, and then ended with, "Let the sorting begin!" mumbles and murmurs were heard throughout the Great Hall. Suddenly, the witches hat, which was sitting on a stool in front of the students, spoke. First, he sang a song explaining the different houses (A/N: I'm SOOO sorry! No matter how many times I watch the movies and read the books, I STIIL can't remember the words to the song!). Once it finished, Professor McGonagall picked up the hat, and called out names,  
  
"Jenny Reich." A young girl nervously stepped up and sat down. The hat pondered for a moment,  
  
"Slytherin!" it called out. The girl sighed relieving, and hopped off of the stool, walking towards the applauding Slytherin table.  
  
"Kerry Jollin."  
  
"Huffelpuff!"  
  
"Rosemary Kimble."  
  
"Ravenclaw!" The hat continued to sort the students, until the only ones left were Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kotoko. Professor McGonagall called up first,  
  
"Inuyasha Dae." He slowly walked towards the stool. When he sat down, Professor McGonagall turned to him,  
  
"Take off your hat, please."  
  
"N-No...." he muttered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, no." he replied louder than before. Suddenly, she tore the hat off of Inuyasha. His ears popped right out of his hair. Everyone gasped as the rest of the group lowered their heads. Malfoy stood up,  
  
"What is this?! He has dog-ears!!! First mud-bloods, and now this?!?!?" he screamed, which made Inuyasha and the group very angry. There was even moving in Kagome's hair with a tiny bit of growling.  
  
"Malfoy!" Professor Snape snapped, "Sit down this instant!" Malfoy plopped down into his seat as fast as he could. Then, the hat was finally placed on his head,  
  
"A half-demon, huh? Where did you come from? Japan, I see.... You have a very painful past following you.... I see.... Well, let's put you in...." everyone quieted, "Gryffindor!!!" Inuyasha sighed,  
  
'I just hope Kagome gets in here too....' He thought. Harry, Ron, and Hermionie waved him to a seat. Suddenly his ears perked up one Professor McGonagall spoke,  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." She looked back to Sango, who nodded to her, and stepped up. She sat down. The hat was placed on her head. Although, before it was put on, her hair moved rapidly. And, out popped Shippou, who scared almost everyone. After everyone was surprised, most of the girls thought of him to be cute and adorable. Shippou got scared by all of the students watching his every move. So, he sprinted down to Hermionie, and hid in her hair.  
  
"So, you're a motherly figure. Your soul was taken out of you." The hat said, "You have help kill many demons. Your friend over there almost killed you a few times, but you stayed with him. Great loyalty I see. But willing to risk everything to save a friend. No doubt about it. Gryffindor!" she sighed gratefully, while walking towards the applauding Gryffindor table.  
  
"Good job, Kagome!" Hermionie congratulated. She sat down,  
  
"Thanks." She replied, "I just hope the others get in here." Hermionie nodded as Shippou leapt onto Kagome's shoulder,  
  
"Hi, mama." Shippou hugged her.  
  
"What is that-that thing?" a boy asked her.  
  
"Why he's a kitsune pup."  
  
"Wha-what's a kit-kitsune?"  
  
"A fox demon."  
  
"Oh...." He mumbled, still a bit scared of Inuyasha, "Ok...."  
  
"Kotoko Aoyama." McGonagall called out. Kotoko sat on the stool. Before even the hat was placed on her,  
  
"Ravenclaw!" She smiled and sat down next to two other members of the house.  
  
"Sango Taiji-ya." Sango slowly walked forward, sat down, and scratched Kirara behind the ear (If you can remember, people were staring at her and Miroku for having two-tailed cats with them). The sorting hat was placed gently on her head. It pondered for a moment,  
  
"I see, a demon slayer. You were the best in your village. But, what's this?" she held her breath, "You saw your father and comrades die? You must have a lot of courage to deal with this. It's decided then, Gryffindor!" Sango quickly, and quietly walked towards the Gryffindor table. She sat in the seat that Kagome motioned to her.  
  
'Miroku, please get Gryffindor. Please...."  
  
"Congrats." Ron said.  
  
"Thank you, Ron-chan." Kagome and Sango laughed quietly,  
  
~ You had to do that, didn't you, Sango? ~ Kagome asked.  
  
~ Well...." She replied, ~ He was asking for it. ~  
  
~ All we need, ~ Inuyasha interrupted, ~ is Miroku to get into this house. ~ The two girls nodded in agreement, while everyone around them stared at them strangely.  
  
"Miroku Houshi." He glanced and an encouraged Sango, then stepped up to the stool. Once he sat down and the hat was placed on his head, he thought,  
  
'Please let me be with Sango, please let me be with Sango.' This repeated in his mind.  
  
"You want to be with her, eh? Well, you have grown up with a curse, I see. And you have used it as your power. Well then, Gryffindor!" The hat was taken off of Miroku. So, he walked, faster than usual, to the group, and was seated right next to Sango (Takkun had run over to her, just so you know). She smiled warmly at him,  
  
"Congratulations, Houshi-sama."  
  
"Arigatou, Sango-dono."  
  
"Yay!!!" Shippou cried out happily, but quietly, "We are all in the same hou...." He was cut short from Dumbledore,  
  
"As you just saw, these are the new students I was talking about earlier. They will be in all of the same classes as the seventh years. But, they will also have private lessons afterwards, which will be taught by our 'famous' three." Everyone looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermionie, "Now, I want all of you to make them feel as much at home as possible. Just like the first years. Their habits will be different then ours, and we will accept that. Now," he waved his hands, "let's feast!" Food appeared on all of the platters. There were all kinds of different foods. But the one that surprised (in a good way, of course!) Inuyasha the most was,  
  
"Th-th-they have RAMEN!!!!!" So, he grabbed the chopsticks (which everyone EXCEPT Inuyasha noticed.... He just kinda grabbed them without noticing) and dug in.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said a bit too kindly, "be polite. Or I will be forced to say it here." Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, then he ate his ramen more polite.  
  
"Say what?" Ron asked.  
  
"If Kagome says 'sit,' then," Miroku started, while taking a piece of bread,  
  
"He will land in a small crater." Sango finished, "It doesn't seem like much, but it looks like it really hurts."  
  
"Oh...." Ron glanced at Inuyasha, and then returned to his eating.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Hermionie asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Howabout I show you, Sango, and Shippou where everything is?"  
  
"Sure...." She replied as Sango nodded, "But what about the guys?"  
  
"Oh," Hermionie answered, "Harry and Ron will take care of that."  
  
"Wha?" the two boys said in unison. Hermionie glared at them, "Oh yeah, sure."  
  
~*~  
  
"First years, this way!" Ron led them to a large painting of an over-weight woman,  
  
"Password." She said. Ron replied,  
  
"Crumbling turnips."  
  
"You may enter." The painting lifted her arm gracefully as it moved like a door, leading to the common room. Kagome slightly jumped when it opened. Sango gripped a little tighter to Kirara. Hermionie sighed,  
  
"That is the entryway to the Gryffindor common room. You will have to memorize the password though, crumbling turnips."  
  
"Ok...." A confused Kagome replied along with Sango.  
  
"Here...." Hermionie stated, "I'll show you where all of the classes are." And, they walked off, into the crazy halls of Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
"Please!!!" the water imp begged, "Don't smile at me Lord Sesshoumaru!!! Please, master!!! Be straight with me!!!!" But, Sesshoumaru kept on smiling at Jaken. Suddenly, he stopped, turned around, and walked away. Jaken soon ran after him, Rin following close behind, giggling at the sight.  
  
'Where could that whelp of a brother run off to?" Sesshoumaru thought, 'I want to ring that thin, half human neck of his.'  
  
~*~  
  
"And this is the Gryffindor Common Room. Up the stairs and to the right (I'm not sure.... I forgot, is this right?) Is the girl's bedroom. And to the left, is the boys'. But you don't want to go into there." The girls smirked and tried not to laugh. Suddenly, four boys came out of that room,  
  
"What do you mean, Hermionie-san?" Miroku asked. Sango and Kagome tried not to laugh at Inuyasha because he couldn't get his robes on properly. But, Kagome walked up to him, making him nervous, and fixed them.  
  
"Uh...." Inuyasha managed to mumble, "Thanks?" Kagome sighed,  
  
"Let's go to bed." They nodded and went into their own bedrooms.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm SOOO sorry that I had to end this chapter there.... But I have something neat planned for the next one, so I had to leave it there.  
  
Thank you to the following people:  
  
Witch silestial  
  
dark-wolf-soulX  
  
White Fox 612  
  
siyuri  
  
Kagome1514  
  
Jean McNeice  
  
Dark lil Hiei  
  
an angel's heart  
  
animemistress419  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!  
  
BYZ!!! 


	4. Important Notice

I am SOOOOOO Sorry I haven't been updating lately!!! I got a new puppy and I found out last night that my really close grandfather has a heart murmur. I will update once my writers block leaves me!!!!

blairwitchproject: Don't curse me!!!!! Please, I don't need any cursing or I might not update for an even longer time! I already have about 50,000,000,000,001 curses put on me, so I don't need another one.

inuichigo: Thank you. And thank you again. What people have said to cheer me up about my dog has helped me a lot. hugs twice in return

I promise I will!!!!


End file.
